


Library Card

by acornandroid



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, David is a Librarian, David is accidentally smooth, Jack is a little shit as usual, Jack thinks hes smooth, Jack/David - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fic, The boys are dumb, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: Normally libraries were not exactly Jack’s thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jack with a crush on librarian david au

Normally libraries were not exactly Jack’s thing.

The open air was his thing, or an empty theater, a place to work- being on the rooftop or out walking the streets of Manhattan. Those were all things that were distinctly Jack Kelly.

Jack Kelly was not one to be cooped up in some building surrounded by nothing but books all day until quite recently. It had started on a whim, really, running in to look at some of the art magazines upon Race’s suggestion. Libraries had free, tangible references; also it had been raining outside for the past two days. That was the first time he had seen him.

Him was a very frustrating person. Jack’s gaze had drifted over while he was thinking. His pencil had been tapping against his lips as he forced himself to look away from his sketchbook page. The proportions were still off, the figure’s arms were too long but if he fixed it they looked too short. His current train of thought derailed abruptly, the pencil stilling—and immediately slipping out of his grip. From that day onward libraries had gotten extremely interesting. In fact they were Jack’s favorite thing.

The second visit got him a name. He had ‘subtly’ walked by the front counter, his eyes taking a quick glance at the name tag on his way out the door after staying for hours just sketching in the corner.

Him was apparently David. That name was committed to memory in an instant.

It was on his third visit that something finally happened.

Once more Jack had planted himself in the same corner. Tucked away enough with a decent view of the front counter. This time he was hunched up, the sketchbook resting against his knees and the portrait that took shape on the page was very clearly him. The artist wasn’t exactly sure how long he had been there, but apparently it had been noticeable hours. His eyes flickered upwards to steal another quick reference look—only to land on an empty space. Where had David gone to? Jack frowned slightly, dropping his legs and sitting up straighter.

“You know, usually people come to a library to study, or to check stuff out. I always figured coffee shops were typical drawing and screen writing places.” 

The voice caught him off guard, and Jack defensively slammed his book shut, laying it down on the table immediately. How David had managed to get up and be standing next to him within the short moments Jack had been looking away was beyond him, but apparently the librarian had some sort of unknown super powers. Being caught meant time to turn on the charm.

“You’se sayin’ its wrong for a guy to break outta the norm?” Jack tilted his head, grinning slowly. This was a set in the right direction. Talking was a good thing, talking meant doing other things such as….well, other things. Hopefully, if the talking went well.

“No, but I could say that if you take a picture it’ll last longer.” David turned abruptly, and Jack could have sworn the boy was blushing from head to toe, the back of his neck was a bright shade of red. Part of him thought he heard a whispered, ‘I just did that….’ But it could have been his imagination.

He could have left then and there, but no, that reaction was encouraging. Jack got to his feet, waiting and watching for a brief moment for David to get back to the counter. He made his way up there, a grin plastered on his face as he leaned against the counter casually.

David glanced up, then cleared his throat, typing something at the computer. “Sorry, I didn’t really mean—“  
“I wanna get one of dem cards.” Jack cut him off, knowing he had nothing to apologize for, while making a vague waving gesture with his hand.

“….I’m sorry, what?”

“Ya know, those cards? The ones with this place and such.”

He blinked at him for a moment, “….You mean a library card—you don’t have…you don’t know what a library card is?”

Jack snorted, “Course I’se do. Ain’t never been in here before, so I wanna get one.”

“You’ve been in here three times and you stay for hours.”

“Not my point. I’se mean I ain’t never been in here before those three times.” Jack wrinkled up his nose, trying to get to the point with what he wanted to accomplish. “So can I get one or nah?”

David suddenly smiled, a small tug at the corner of his mouth. He reached into a drawer, pulling out a clipboard and sliding it over. “Just fill this out.”

Jack grabbed a pen, skimming the form. “…So where’s the part where I put my number?”

The other man, who had gone back to typing for a brief moment, looked back up. “….I’m sorry, what?”

“My number. Ya know- phone number.”

“Oh, you don’t have to. We just take an email address that’s fine.”

He huffed out a breath, not sure how to get this across to the librarian without spelling it out for him. “I mean my phone number for you’se.”

“Well all your information remains private- we just use it to track what books you take in and out and contact you if things are overdue—“

“I want to give you my phone number.”

David fell quiet, taking a moment. It dawned on him slowly, and Jack thought it should be down right illegal how adorable that expression on his face looked.

“Oh. Well, uh…you could…write it at the bottom of the page…” He cleared his throat, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks.

Jack did just that with no time to waste. Scribbling his number at the bottom of the page and sliding the clipboard back over to him. “All set den. See ya later, Davey.” He saluted him, pushing off the counter, but not before giving a cheeky wink, and heading for the doors.

“Wait—don’t you want your card??”

“You’se can give it ta me tomorrow, ya know, when I come to take that picture.” He laughed, smiling impossibly wider. Smooth. In that moment Jack knew he was the king of smooth. That had just played out perfectly in every way. A pick up line, a cute boy who just looked so bookish and smart. He could tell David was smart just by looking at him. Probably knew all sorts of things. Well read and great at comebacks. This was why Jack liked libraries, he had no idea why he doubted them before—

“….Or I could just send you one tonight.”

Jack froze mid step, blinking rapidly.

Oh yes. He really liked libraries.


End file.
